1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for forming a leno edge comprising two reciprocally operated weaving shafts; a thread guiding element mounted on one weaving shaft; and a needle holder having two parallel substantially U-shaped frame rails arranged on the other weaving shaft, with the needle holder supporting a thread guiding element.
2. The Prior Art
A device of the type mentioned above is known, for example, from German utility patent 79 31 872. It has been found that these frame rails are subjected to much wear especially when the magnets arranged in the thread guiding elements come into direct contact with the frame rail. When the frame rails of a needle holder are worn to such an extent that the thread guiding element is no longer properly guided, the risk of weaving flaws is created. Then the complete needle holder has to be replaced, which is expensive.